


my boy, my beautiful boy

by florenc



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, jschlatt - Fandom, mcyt, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Children, Backstory, Fatherly Love, Friendship, Hybrid - Freeform, Other, President, Single Father, loss of parent, power, ram - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenc/pseuds/florenc
Summary: Schlatt could not imagine his little boy to be any more perfect than he was, his little Tubbo deserved the world, and more.
Relationships: father!schlatt, son!tubbo
Kudos: 12





	my boy, my beautiful boy

His head still heavy with growing horns, his ears huge, flapping around to hit him in the eye with every step he took, when tiny little Tubbo was the cutest he would (arguably) ever be, his mother had passed away.

She had passed quite suddenly, leaving him with nothing but the clothes on his back and a little jar filled with honeybees and scattered branches. The jar was about the size of his father's fist, maybe a little bigger even. It was entirely see-through, with a dark brown net tied over the rim. It was tied down with soft, silky string, the same kind his father would bring home from the mines every once in a while. 

His best friend in the whole entire world had told him it was spider poop, cave spider poop in particular. His animated face made Tubbo believe every word he would ever say, the way the sentences just rolled off his lips like they were no bother to him, at all.

Tommy spoke in a way Tubbo hadn't ever been able to find himself to, the little brunette boy had always had the tiniest trace of a stutter in his speech. Nothing grave, nothing anyone would ever notice, though.

The boy took his little jar everywhere, just six years old with a big glass pot slinging him from side to side as he ran after whatever animal his attention had been set on. His brown, corduroy overall was entirely dirty, stained with mud and splotches of wet grass. His cheeks were always tinted from the sun, along with a healthy pink flush to his nose. 

All the little boy did was run around through the villages, hide in bushes, and "scam" people. He didn't really know what Tommy meant by it, or how he had learned such big words, but anytime he and Tommy would go about and "scam" people, they would somehow always end up with sweets. The caramel toffees that Tubbo enjoyed so thoroughly made up for everything he had to do for his friend, were it climbing dangerously high trees, or dig impossible tunnels with his hooves. 

He liked digging tunnels, finding little creatures deep underneath the earth's soil. He especially loved it when he and Tommy dug deep enough to find water, and then they could throw grass in there, and berries. And Tommy would always get these big sticks and stir it around like a witch stirring a cauldron. Tubbo always liked watching his friend do stuff like that, he found it rather entertaining to listen to his hour-long stories, ones he was fairly certain were fake, anyways.

He also enjoyed digging tunnels because it brought him closer to his father, he never knew exactly in what mines he was scurrying about, but he knew they must've been close.

Tubbo loved his dad, he was so proud to have the strongest dad in the whole realm. He had these huge horns atop his head, and he would always be clad in dirty overalls and coal-stained shirts. His dad was so strong, he could throw him up _so high_ in the air, it took five whole seconds for him to catch Tubbo again. He counted it himself. 

Tommy wasn't afraid of nothing, he always proudly stated. He was afraid of nothing, but he didn't like eating over at Tubbo's. Not because he was afraid of his father, of course not, he simply didn't like to eat like a "pussy". 

That always kind of hurt little Tubbo's feelings, he couldn't help that he and his dad were a different breed, they were simply not made to eat the same things as Tommy. He was a herbivore, his dad had taught him that, but if he really wanted he could be an omnivore like Tommy.

He didn't really know what the difference was, but he knew his father was the smartest man in the whole world.

There was no one in the world Schlatt loved more than his boy. He would move oceans and obliterate mountains if it meant his boy would be happy. He truly deserved the realm, that kid, the way he did everything in his power to always make everyone smile, to be fair and just, and to love every single being. 

His little friend wasn't Schlatt's favorite, he'd be honest as much as that. Tommy was a foul-mouthed kid, a little dim for his liking, too. But he offered Tubbo the greatest of memories, the tightest of friendships. In some twisted way, he would always have a special place in his heart for Tommy, the kid that was able to make him _forget_ every once in a while.

When Tubbo's mother left, Schlatt had been entirely and utterly demolished. The idea of his little boy sobbing into his arms for nights on row, bawling about how his mother didn't love him enough, would make him ensure himself to never tell the truth. No matter how unfair and immoral it might be, he knew his son could not handle the inevitable abyss of undesirability. 

Tubbo was a kid that deserved to always feel loved, to always feel like he was the first one to get picked from the bunch. He was a bright kid, entirely morally just.

Schlatt loved that about his son, the fairness in which he treated others, the way he would always make sure everyone got the same opportunities as him, no matter how privileged he might've been himself.

Schlatt didn't work in no mine no more, he no longer wore no dirty overall deep into the systems. Schlatt had recently been appointed President of the nation. President? Can you believe that?

President.

He loved the way that sounded in his head, he loved the idea that came with it. He would move oceans and obliterate mountains, move borders and obliterate _walls_.

He would build his little boy the biggest damn honeybee-filled jar possible, he would give him the future he had always dreamed of for himself. 

He would give the world, just to see him smile.


End file.
